Gavin Gets a Note
Gavin Gwts a Note is a GoAnimate! episode made by SuperMalechi. Plot One day, Mrs. Catherine gives Gavin a note about how bad he is. He goes home with it. His mom, dad, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Malechi and Simon ground him for this, and his mom calls Santa not to bring him christmas presents this year. And the next morning, he got something; Jay Jay VHS's, which he dislikes. And he is forced to watch the film for life. Cast *Gavin (Voiced by Diesel) *Mrs. Catherine (Voiced by Herself) *Gavin's Mom (Voiced by: Kimberly) *Gavin's Dad (Voiced by Kidaroo) *Barney the Purple Dinosaur (Voiced by Kidaroo) *Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur (Voiced by Sali) *BJ the Yellow Dinosaur (Voiced by Kimberly) *Riff the Orange Dinosaur (Voiced by Kendra) *Malechi (Voiced by Alan) *Simon (Voiced by Himself) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 3-10 voice and 1996-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney Live! in New York City". Transcript *Miss Catherine: (400% loud voice) Gavin you are been a very bad boy today, I'll give you a note! *Gavin: (crying) Oh noooooo! *Miss Christina: (400% loud voice) This is why you did so many bad things all day! Now go home! *(at home) *Gavin's Dad: Gavin! I cannot believe you got a note about your bad behavior! You are grounded for life! *Gavin's Mom: The teacher told us that you pooped in a trash can! *Alan: She said that you wrote cursing language on your homework! *BJ: And that you said mean things about fire drill! *Baby Bop: And you went on YouTube! *Malechi: I agree with all of my favorite people! *Riff: That means we're calling Santa not to bring Christmas presents! *Gavin: No please, I want Christmas presents! *Barney: Go to your room, now! *(the next morning) *Gavin: Let's see if there's any presents in case Riff didn't call Santa. *(downstairs) *Gavin: Oh no! None of the Christmas presents! *Barney: Right! We called Santa not to bring Christmas presents! *Malechi: I agree with Barney. *Gavin's Dad: But we have something worse to you, (400% loud voice) we must make you watch Jay Jay the Jet Plane for life! *Gavin: No! Not Jay Jay the Jet Plane! I don't like that show! *Gavin' Dad: (400% loud voice) It doesn't matter you mother(bleep)ker! We're gonna make you watch Jay Jay anyway! Let's to to your room! *Gavin: Please don't do that worse to me! *(the TV set is shown, and the Jay Jay the Jet Plane intro is shown) *Gavin's Mom: There, Jay Jay is on, and you will watch every episode of the show for life! *Gavin's Dad: There will be no video games! *Barney: No Family Guy! *Baby Bop: No South Park! *BJ: No SpongeBob! *Riff: No My Little Pony Friendship is Magic! *Malechi: No fun! *Alan: No Chuck E. Cheese! *Gavin's Mom: And no computer! *Gavin: But mom, I am a Chuck E. Cheese guy and a brony! *Gavin's Mom: It doesn't matter! But you still eat your favorite foods of all time! *Malechi: Goodbye forever! *(end of episode)